


[Podfic] James Rhodes in 8C

by sisi_rambles, what_alchemy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] James Rhodes in 8C

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [James Rhodes in 8C](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414342) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Length: 00:30:38

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/James%20Rhodes%20in%208C.mp3) (28 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/James%20Rhodes%20in%208C.m4b) (13 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
